Vampiress Vanessa
by sexiibrowneyes2
Summary: This story is similar to Twilight. Twilight inspired me to write this. Warning: it's a lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Black curtains shimmered with multi-colored glitter hung from the window, drifting lazily as a cool wind invaded my room. I shut the window and sat on my black and white polka-dotted bedspread, picking up a picture of Adrian, my sweetheart. Adrian's face was as pale as a vampire's,with chin-length black hair hanging from his face like a sheer curtain. No duh, Adrian is a vampire. As I look at his picture, his cold, death-grabbing blue eyes stare at me, seeming to taunt me through the frame. I bring the frame to my chest, breathing in and out slowly. I look up and see my image reflecting in my mirror. I stand up and place my hand on the mirror, mesmorized by my beauty. Ever since Adrian turned me into a vampire, my beauty has outshined everyone's, including Adrian's.

Long, dark brown ringlets framed my thin face, making my cheekbones look sharper then what they already are. My dark brown eyes bulged from my face, looking as empty and lonely as I felt. My lips were painted pink from the _'Hello Gorgeous'_ flamingo-pink lipstick I just applied on. Oh, I forgot to tell you. My name is Vanessa.

Suddenly my cellphone rings, sending a nervous tingle up my spine. I look at the caller ID and it is my sweetheart, my Adrian. "Hello?" I say sweetly. Adrian chuckles softly, "Hello Gorgeous. I can smell you from a mile away and you smell good, like '_Sweet Champagne'_ by La Belle." I giggled girlishly, "Oh ,Adrian." He groans loudly, "I want you, Vanessa. Please. Just one more time." I bite my lip thoughtfully, "I don't know, honey. Nobody's home with me. I could get _dangerous_." Adrian sighs lustfully, "Baby, I have a sweet _desire_ to be with you. I love _you._ Just let me give you what you want." I clear my throat and correct him, "What I _deserve._" He laughs shakily, "Ok, ok. What you deserve. Let me satisfy you and show you what a real man is like." I smile to myself, sensing an urge of pleasure surge throughout my body, "Get over here now, before I explode." He hangs up immediately and before i know it, a knock echoes through my bedroom door.

I call cautiously, "Who is it?" A sexy, deep voice answers, "Adrian." I hum softly, "One minute." I quickly straighten up my room, lighting a vanilla candle, breathing in the homely scent. I smooth my bed covers and dim the lights, making the scene more romantic. "Come in." I say. Adrian comes in my room and stands before me, pinching a lock of my hair in his fingers. Oh, there's another thing I forgot to tell you reader, us vampires tend to get horny quickly. Adrian is dressed in tight, black leather pants and a black tee with a picture of fangs imprinted on it(the tee shirt). Did I mention that those tight leather pants make his butt look so _full._ I look down and his member has decided to pitch a tent. I groan, "Not again, Adrian. I am your vampiress, not a blood whore." He says angrily, "I don't normally drink your blood while we have sex, do I? No I don't."


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh emotionally, "I don't know. One minute I'm ready, the next I'm not." He responded quickly, "If you love me, you'll do it." I nodded, tears swimming in my eyes, "Yes, I love you. But do you love me?" He tilts my chin up, looking into my dark eyes, "I already said I did, didn't I? I love you Vanessa." I nod and kiss him gently, letting my tongue slip lazily in his mouth. He moans and picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He rubs his hands up my mini black dress, peeling my thong away. He picks up the pink laced thong and twirls it around his finger, then puts it in his pocket, treasuring it for later. I run my hands through his hair, sliding his tee shirt over his head. His bare chest gleams at me, hard muscles against me. I run my hands over his hard muscles, reaching lower, until I grasp something so pure that it's to die for. He groans with pleasure, "Oh baby."

I grab his fullness in my hand, testing the tip with my finger, rubbing it gently. He arches his back then pushes me up against the wall, my feet hitting the ground softly. He peels my black dress off of me, leaving me standing naked in front of him. He smiles at me and says, "Your body is so beautiful. Perfectly curved breasts. I can see your special spot is gleaming." I blush uncontrollably. He pushes himself against me, quickly stripping himself of his pants. He whispers in my ear seductively, "This won't hurt a bit." I nod my head, waiting for the entrance. He slides two fingers up inside of me and I moan, "Baby, more. More."

He laughs, "I don't want you getting tired." I sigh, "I'm not. I'm not. Keep going." He teases me inside, slipping another finger inside, until my juices spill out over his hand. He cradles me in his arms, laying me on the bed gently. Suddenly he's on top of me and pulls a lock of my hair. "Are you ready or not, because here I come?" He says. Then he pushes himself into me and I grip my mattress, rotating my hips in a 360 degree angle. I rotate them, to accommodate his large size. I scream, "Adrian! Harder! Faster!" He grins at my demand and obeys. He goes harder and faster, pumping himself up. Our bodies are rotating quickly, grinding against eachother effortlessly. Sweat pours from our bodies, making the temptation stronger. I gaze into his eyes and I cling to his neck, my womanhood bursting with pleasure. I scream out and hold on to dear life.

Suddenly Adrian opens his mouth, revealing his fangs. I gasp, "NO, no, no!" He runs his tongue over his fangs, bearing them slightly. I try to push him off of me, but he's too strong. I fall back against the pillow and wince. He lowers his mouth to my neck, where my pulse is racing rapidly. I can feel the teeth on my neck, the bloodthirst turning his eyes red with hunger.


End file.
